


Su luz

by DiosaAmalia



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiosaAmalia/pseuds/DiosaAmalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud finalmente ha encontrado lo que buscaba. CloudXAeris. Capítulo único.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su luz

La suave brisa de la mañana acariciaba el rostro de Cloud cuando este despertó. Advirtió que cierta joven de cabello castaño y ondulado seguía durmiendo, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del muchacho. El hombre cogió el reloj colocado sobre la mesita de noche, que estaba a su lado, con ligero cuidado de manera que no interrumpiera el sueño de la chica desnuda que descansaba sobre el; eran las ocho. Puso el reloj donde estaba y decidió seguir durmiendo con Aeris entre sus brazos. Oyó un gemido de esta, notando que iba a despertarse y le acarició tiernamente la cara. - Shh. - Le susurró - Todavía es temprano. - Dicho esto, el mercenario posó sus labios sobre la frente de la muchacha, haciendo que esta sonriera de felicidad. - Sigue durmiendo. - Y ambos se sumieron en el dulce silencio, abrazados el uno al otro estrechamente.

 

Cloud había anhelado durante mucho tiempo todo esto. Estaba con la mujer que amaba, era capaz de admirarla, de mimarla, de besarla, y ella le respondía con ese brillo en sus preciosos ojos de color esmeralda y con esa sonrisa inocente que expresaba dicha; dicha de estar con el, y eso le hacía sonreir, le hacía inmensamente dichoso también.

 

Aeris advirtió el gesto del joven que dormía con ella y este abrió los ojos para observarla. Era la sonrisa mas dulce que había visto, pensó Aeris mientras miraba el rostro de Cloud.

 

\- ¿Y esa cara? – Preguntó la castaña torciendo la comisura de sus labios.

 

\- ¿Qué cara? – Contestó Cloud, riendose ligeramente.

 

\- La que pones ahora. – Dijo Aeris ensanchando su sonrisa.

 

\- No se, descríbemela – Sugirió el rubio con calidez en sus ojos azules.

 

\- Pareces feliz. – Definió una traviesa Aeris.

 

\- ¿Si?

 

\- Ajá.

 

\- ¿…Y por que crees que lo estoy? – Hubo una pausa en la que la muchacha se quedó mirando a Cloud y la calidez de los ojos de este se intensificó aun mas. Poco a poco, el mercenario acercó su cara a la de ella y esta se mordió el labio sonrientemente antes de juntar los suyos con los de el.

 

El hombre alzó su cuerpo por encima del de Aeris mientras que ella colocaba sus manos sobre la musculosa y suave espalda del hombre.

 

Alguien pegó a la puerta.

 

\- ¡¡AERIIIIIIIIISS!! – Era Yuffie. - ¿Aeris? ¡Ya es hora de desayunar y Merlín te necesita para seguir desarrollando ese hechizo curativo tan potente!

 

La escandalosa interrupción de la niña provocó el fastidio de Cloud y la carcajada de Aeris. - ¡Dile que ya bajo! – Aseguró la castaña. Cloud la miró decepcionado.

 

\- … ¿Está Cloud ahí dentro? – Dijo la ninja maliciosamente. - ¿Qué estáis hacien------

 

\- ¡YUFFIE!

 

\- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

 

\- ¡VALE, VALE! – Y lo poco que se había abierto la puerta se cerró del tirón. - ¡Que carácter! – Dicho esto, sus pasos se escucharon desde la puerta del dormitorio hasta las escaleras de la casa.

 

Un silencio se produjo y ambos amantes se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

 

\- Será mejor que nos levantemos ya. – Susurró Aeris dulcemente.

 

\- Si. – Y ambos se levantaron de la cama y comenzaron a vestirse. Cloud pensaba en pasar mas tiempo con ella en la cama. A ambos se les olvidaron por un momento que había un mundo existente alrededor de ellos y que los dos tenían tareas que cumplir, especialmente Aeris.

 

Cloud terminó y decidió salir primero pero cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta…

 

\- ¿Cloud? – Pronunció la bella muchacha su nombre con el pelo aun sin peinar y sin recoger. Este se giró hacia a ella, recibiendo por sorpresa los suaves labios de la chica sobre los suyos. El joven se dejo llevar, elevando a Aeris en un abrazo mientras que se seguían besando. El beso era dulce,gentil y anhelante, igual que ella y el corazón del rubio pareció que se le iba a salir del pecho.

 

Detuvieron el beso y ambos se quedaron abrazados fuertemente, como si nunca quisieran separarse el uno del otro por ningún instante.

 

\- Voy a terminar de vestirme, ahora bajo. – Susurró a la oreja del chico. Este la soltó y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de irse.

 

\- De acuerdo. – Y la puerta se cerró tras de él dejando a una mujer enamorada que se tocó los labios pensando en lo afortunada que se sentía. Mientras tanto, la sonrisa de Cloud no había desaparecido de su rostro incluso con el atosigamiento de Yuffie en la cocina. Porque nadie le iba a quitar la felicidad y la paz que sentía en ese momento.

 

Por fin había encontrado su _luz_.


End file.
